Talk:Sabotender Corrido
Spawn time Any info on how often this spawns? Does it just pop? Tahngarthortalk- 09:37, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Requested Move The photo shows that the name is "Sabotender Corrido", with the C capitalized. That's the way I would like to write it on the update notes. However, only the exact spelling "Sabotender corrido" (C lowercase) will link to this Article. I request a Move. Thank you. --Zylo 08:50, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Hundred Fists The article claims that Corrido uses Hundred Fists at approximately 30%. While this isn't technically incorrect, I have found that of the 5 times I've killed it, Corrido has always used Hundred Fists at exactly 25%. Put verification tag up until someone else can support my claim. --Almacien 14:28, November 29, 2009 (UTC) The claim that Sabotender Corrido uses Hundred Fists at 25% is correct. In addition, if Sabotender Corrido has already used its 2 hour ability, it will not use Hundred Fists again at 25% if a player reraises and attempts to defeat it. It may however be able to use Hundred Fists again after 2 hours have passed. --Intoxiss 14:00, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Testimonials *Destroyed by a 90SAM/WAR with Tachi: Jinpu. Sekkanokii Jinpu+ closed skillchain with Berserk Jinpu, 4590 damage plus skillchain for instant kill. Lol Stephanox 00:41, August 22, 2011 (UTC) *Solo'd by 80THF/40NIN with a fair bit of difficulty, used blind and bloody bolts to minimize amount hit and damage taken.. Used Tavnazian Taco and had to use Perfect Dodge to counter Hundred Fist. Brought and used both Vile Elixir and Vile Elixir+1 due to Perfect dodge wearing off before Hundred Fists. Unfortunately it dropped the wrong Apt. that I was after...1/3 >< *Duoed by 75 pld/rdm and 75 pld/dnc *Killed by 75 nin/war and 75 drg/whm with 65 whm/blm *Soloed by 75 rdm/blu with the use of 2 hour *Duoed by rdm/nin and rdm/war who straight tank with Darksteel Harness +1 Set;Terra's staff, cheviot cape, patronous and jelly rings, using defender, full buff + tav taco, hit for 35, crit70, spam provoke and keep slowII/paralyzeII,blind, build hate while second rdm nuke and cure sometimes.--Neochris 10:38, March 2, 2010 (UTC) *Duoed by Mnk75/dnc and 75 Rdm/blm *Got aggrod by this as 75BLU/37NIN called fellow healer lvl 61 mid in fight and got it down to 5% *Got aggroed as 75 war/dnc while looking this up on wiki... died too quickly to get any tp to heal myself. *Soloable by a fully merited well geared 75 Mnk/Dnc Heavy counter gear, and 2hr required. *Trio'd by 3 SMN75. Wait for 30% then have everyone use Predator Claws at the same time, goes down instantly. *Trio'd by pld/dnc, thf/nin, and rdm/whm..pld using Invincible when mob uses hundred fists..took 5 minutes--Neochris 10:45, March 2, 2010 (UTC) *Duoed by BLU/SCH and DRG/BLU. DRG ate a taco while BLU stunned and debuffed (Awful Eye, Terror Touch, Sandspray, Sandspin, Filamented Hold, Sub-Zero Smash). Recommend eatting taco's or some kind of defense food. NM triple attacks endlessly and appears to have very high accuracy. *Easy Duo by 75MNK/THF and 75RDM/WHM. MNK counterstanced at the beginning, RDM enfeebled with Blind, Paralyze and Slow II and buffed MNK with Haste, ProtectIV and Phalanx II. MNK used Hundredfists when NM did and was all over in less than 3 mins. * Laughably easy duo 75PLD/DNC and 75RDM/BLM. Buffs: Protect 4, haste, phalanx 2, refresh and tavnazian taco Debuffs: Slow II, Paralyze II, Blind, Poison II, Bio II, Burn, Chock and Shock. Took about 5 minutes with PLD/DNC curing with waltz and still had tp to ws. The RDM buffed/debuffed and nuked. Took 0~43 damage per hit with 69+44 Vit, 583 Def. Nothing really special on the PLD gear wise (joyeuse, koenig shield/hands, ACP body (fast cast + enm), jelly ring) * Fought PLD/BLU(Gimp 27 sub) and RDM/NIN, had NPC out... Took about 3 minutes, Didn't even have to use Sentinel during Hundred fists, popped Reprisal and it basically killed itself, hit me for about 0~40 DMG pending Shield block. It has a slow attack speed despite the Triple Attack, Keeping Slow II on it make things easier, otherwise terribly easy fight, It'd be like tanking a normal Cactaur that doesn't use 1000 Needles. - User:Karbuncle *Fairly easy solo by 75 DNC/WAR. Violent Flourish stun can last several seconds so use if if you're in trouble. Use Trance when Corrido uses Hundred Fists and you'll be fine. kill took a lil more than 15 min. Tahngarthortalk- 19:08, December 19, 2009 (UTC) *Easy Duo with 75 NIN/DNC and 75 RDM/WHM. Paralyze II is your friend. Use it and you can't lose! Keep Haste and Phalanx II on the Nin. The only time we need to cure is during the 2 hour. --Tifaia 18:15, January 26, 2010 (UTC) *Not very difficult duo with 75 BLU/NIN x2. Rotated Head-Butt to keep him stunned and kept up shadows, Filamented Hold also helped out. Tavnazian Tacos and Cocoon was kept up at all times. When he Hundred Fists @25% have one BLU cast DD spells while the other Head Butts. Rotate this until dead. ---Tullaris 19:39, May 15, 2010 (UTC) *Soloable by SMN75/WHM37 using Carby Kiting, hard fight ><, /WHM is needed, as you need to keep Stoneskin/Blink up, 'cause you are gonna take hits, once you start kiting, the avatars have a lifespan of 20-40 seconds, I found to be safe casting only 1 of the said buffs per avatar so I didn't get caught Avatarless midcast :p, I got it to about 40% when I started having MP issues and had to Astral Flow, and start using Carby for MP refresh. I'll say it again, keep SS/Blink up, because when you resummon an Avatar, there will be a chance of it missing, or if Corrido counters. Don't try to flee from the Sabotender if he doesn't go straight for your avatar, because he runs faster than you and the avatar, instead run towards your pet so it has a higher chance of getting a hit before you die. XD When he uses Hundred Fists, it gets a bit messy, I noticed Carbuncle die before I got outta range, so I threw a spirit, and ran further off, and Ele Siphon'd for +300 MP, and as I recast it's HF had worn. The sad case is: I died at 1%, Fenrir got countered as he came in on my and Double attack'd both his hits, and crit'd 3 times. ; ; --Taruzard 00:53, March 9, 2010 (UTC) *Very Easy solo by PLD77/SCH38. Just keep phalanx and regen 2 up at all times, use celerity with reprisal and sentinel when it uses hundred fist. I had a full sublimation charge ready just in case, I used chivlary once because I forgot about regen 2 mid way through the fight and use my mp to cure back to full health. I used some + shield skill gear (Koenig Schaller, Buckler Earring, AF feet) And -12%pdt (Hauteclarie and Jelly Ring). ---User:Karnf91 *Soloed by BST79/NIN39 using Vermihumus pets. Used 2 pets before Hundred Fists went up, kited around one of the glowing pillars wearing Skadi Jambreaux. I can confirm that on a couple occasions that I lost and restarted, his 2 hour didn't reset when he went back to full. ---User:Kilue *DUO'd with relative ease with a THF90/DNC45 and a BLU76/DNC38.THF had decent evasion gear (Aurore set w/ evasion torque and velocity earring= 338 evasion) started with 0 tp and 0 finishing moves. Blu kept THF alive with Wild Carrot, until 150 tp. when it 2hrd, THF easily had 5 finishing moves and 300 tp. Violent flourish to stun through 2hr with Curing waltzIII while stunned, didn't need perfect dodge. Though I did use Feint+Bloddy bolts at one time to get some buffer HP. when it did hit (not often) hit for ~100-140 THF could have solo'd. I can confirm that stuns last longer. Both Violent Flourish and Head Butt lasted noticably longer than I anticipated. Enslow was EXCEEDINGLY annoying, though haste samba helped balance it out. ---User:scudehad64 *Soloed without any difficulty as PLD90/RDM45 (wearing pearl helmet & gloves, creed+1 feet and legs. 490 Defense, +28 VIT, -12% Physical Damage Taken): just used Phalanx (262 Enhancing skill), Stoneskin, and Ice-Spikes and let my Joyeuse do the talking. Hit for 22~29 ish damage when stoneskin wore off but was easily reapplied. Procced slow like crazy but not that it mattered. He did not use a single weaponskill the entire fight and used Hundred Fists @25% or so in which I had to refresh stoneskin once. ---User:Yugami~ Cactrot Rapido Link? I camped this NM for 2+ weeks trying to get the Aptant: Ishis for my Samurai and Puppetmaster gear. During that time fought him twice while Cactrot Rapido was up and no link during one fight he ran into agro range (that is I seen him enter screen) and left no link. Anyone else ever had him link? Killed him a total of 25~30 times got 6 Aptant: Tachus and 5 Aptant: Ishis. 5/5 Shikkoku Togi Set. Starting the Ebon Vest Set. this week. Used PLD/WAR and RDM/BLM I straight tanked with Tavnazian Taco RDM kept Haste, Phalanx II, and Refresh up at all times. Bio II, Poison II, Blind II, Slow II, and Paralyze II on NM at all times. During Hundred Fists used Reprisal and Sentinel damage was 0~20 per hit. Good Hunting All! Damage